To Catch A Chill
by ImmaFallDownQuick
Summary: Draco/Harry pairing, short one-shot, Draco and Harry find a way to keep warm on a cold night.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine – I do not profit or make money from writing this, I simply am using them for my pleasure.

**Summary:** It is winter – raining – and cold, so what's better than cuddling up in your bed, surrounded by pillows? Cuddling up with a bare chest wizard, that's what. No real plot, just some fun – short one-shot.

Draco/Harry relationship, will have intimate situations involving two guys, if that is not your thing please click away from this page, as you will most likely not enjoy the following text. For those who enjoy a bit of boy/boy loving, you've come to the right place, enjoy and drop a line if you'd like.

* * *

The sound of rain falling outside danced softly within the confines of Draco's mind, hushed was the liquid drops of water by a tightly shut window, light coloured curtains pulled closed in an effort to keep the moon light out – the chilled night air that managed to drift into the small bedroom breezed lightly across the bed sheets. Bunching the dark navy fabric in his hands Draco pulled the blanket over his head, trapping the warmth that dared to escape.

It was late in the evening, winter made the days seem darker and nights longer, however Draco had no problem keeping warm tonight – nor did he find himself counting down the minutes to morning, instead his arm snaked around the boy lying next to him, gentle fingers running across the bare chest as he smiled. The dark haired boy sleepily turned his head at the touch, a twitch upon his lips as he saw Draco's soft eyes.

"Are you tired Harry?" Draco asked quietly, his breath warm in contrast to the air.

Lifting his head from the pillow Harry licked his lips, "No, just thinking."

"Always thinking," Mused Draco with a gentle tut, his arm that caressed Harry's midsection moved slowly, fair fingers ran through dark locks of hair as he cupped the smaller boy cheek. Crimson graced it quickly and Draco smiled at the reaction, "Are you warm enough?"

From the temperature of Harry's face Draco could tell that the boy was not cold, the heat against his palm had increased at his words and Harry shook his head.

"Not cold, although if you don't move closer I may catch a chill."

Chuckling softly Draco nodded, "I wouldn't want that." Lowering his hand the fair haired boy shifted sideways, his t-shirt clad chest pressing against Harry's side as he fumbled with the sheets and bedspread, pulling the fabric closely around them as he made sure no gap let in the cool air. Once satisfied that they were both hidden from the chill and under many layers of silken blanket Draco lazily ran his fingertips over Harry's chest, his legs entangled with smaller ones and eyes tracing the length of his partner's body.

Candles burned around the room, sitting carefully upon ledges, tables and a small bookcase – the flickering light beheld heat, casted shadows that never stopped moving upon pale walls. The supple fragrance of vanilla tinted the air, creeping into the covers where the boys laid.

"No chill?" Draco asked – it was said in a whisper yet spoken strongly, Harry shook his head in reply.

"No chill."

Nodding Draco flattened his palm against the warm flesh of Harry's midsection, his pale eyes looking upon dark denim, tight jeans covered the smaller boys lower body – although Draco himself did not find wearing skinny jeans pleasurable, Harry wearing them was a whole other thing, moving his hand ever so slowly downwards Draco looked to Harry's eyes.

"May I?" He asked – enjoyment filled his words, without hesitating a mere second Harry nodded, his tongue wetting dried lips.

With a small smile Draco looked back to Harry's midsection, his hand sat firmly near the boy's belly button, rising with the breaths Harry was taking. Lowering his hand with teasing slowness Draco swallowed thickly, with careful precision his fingers pulled at the leather belt, the black colour standing out against Harry's pale skin.

He got it undone with ease, clasping the bronzed button next he worked on that – at the same time lowering his head as his mouth tracked light kisses down the smaller boys chest, Harry's breathing hitched as a small moan escaped his crimson lips, Draco's kisses were warm.

The button was easy to undo and quickly Draco halted his attack on Harry's chest as he adjusted his position, grasping with want – although gently, he tugged on the jeans. Both hands bunching the denim as Harry wiggled his midsection, helping Draco to effectively pull the pants down.

Although still wearing his briefs Draco could see that Harry was hard, running his palm across the thin fabric he pushed harder as he caressed the throbbing cock, Harry moaned lowly and pushed his hips forward – Draco gave a tut.

"Not yet honey," he playfully teased, his hand moving away as he gripped Harry's thighs pushing them further apart to get into better position, "I want you," he whispered and Harry licked his lips quickly.

Running his hands back over Harry's cock he slowly grasped the edge of the briefs, pulling them down and relishing in the sight of what was beneath. With a smile Draco caressed the hard cock in his hand, rubbing teasingly as he laid his self between the boy's legs – Harry's breathing was quick now and his eyes shut as a soft moan left his mouth.

"You like that Harry?" Draco questioned and when the boy nodded he took the cock into his mouth, causing the smaller boy to thrust forward in pleasure, his tongue lapped at the pre-cum as he tracked the length of Harry's cock – slowly at first, although combined with Harry's steady thrusting he soon quickened, allowing the boy some pleasure before pulling away, Harry's groan of disapproval was loud and Draco chuckled quietly.

"Not yet," he said again, moving up so that he was lying atop Harry, his lips brushed against the other boys and he felt Harry's hand wantonly grasp the back of his neck, small finger warm upon the skin – with little pressure he pulled Draco's mouth closer, heated was the kiss at first – strong as tongues sort entrance and explored the others mouth, fighting against each other and causing moans from both.

It was Draco who broke the kiss, breathing in the warm air made humid by their breaths – his hands ran down Harry's chest as he kissed eagerly at his neck, nipping gently on his pulse point.

"God!" Harry breathed and bucked into the touch of Draco's hand upon his cock, his own hands rubbed against the silk of Draco's pajama pants – the feeling of his hard cock beneath the soft fabric made Harry push into the touch of Draco's palm.

Moaning into Harry's neck Draco slowly kissed a line down to his nipple; sucking eagerly he grazed his teeth over the raised skin, Harry bit his lower lip as a wave of pleasure surged through him. Continuing down Draco's tongue traced through the fine curls that surrounded Harry's cock, again he took it in his mouth, moving back and fourth as Harry did the same with his hips.

Shutting his eyes Harry let out a sigh of enjoyment, his small hands moving to grasp the back of Draco's head as he tangled his fingers in blond hair, pushing down slightly Harry moved his hips quicker – his breathing laboured as Draco's skilled mouth swallowed up his cock, sucking on the tip occasionally as the salty taste of pre-cum covered his tongue.

"Ugh, Draco!" Harry gasped needing more friction as he quickly pushed his cock into Draco accepting mouth, "Faster…God, Draco!"

Sucking harder on Harry's hard cock Draco moved his hands to support the boy's lower back, his own moan sending waves of excited pleasure through Harry's body. Harry's grip became tighter and his breathing hitched as he pushed his head back, the combination of Draco's skilled mouth, his moans and his hands helping Harry to thrust sent the boy over the edge.

The warm cum filled Draco's mouth quickly, and Harry's body quivered beneath him as the smaller boy gasped for air, his hands now leaving Draco's head in favour for the sheet. Licking up the remaining juices Draco crawled back on top of Harry, his lips capturing the boy's in a soft caress.

"You taste so good," Smiled Draco, leaning down to press fluttering kisses against Harry's neck, the heat felt thick underneath the covers and a slick sweat covered both of their bodies. Harry sighed with ease as he ran his hands up and down Draco's back, enjoying the pleasant feeling that coursed through his body.

"Tell me," Harry said quietly, a grin found his lips, "are you feeling chilly?"

Draco caught on quickly, "Now that you mention it…" He nodded his answer and in a flash Harry had the grinning boy on his back, his hands held firmly above his head by Harry's grasping fingers.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do to you…"

* * *

I already have a follow up one-shot in the works, let me know if you'd like to read it.


End file.
